Lostfate the rouge
IN CONSTRUCTION Lostfate is an old tom; he lurks in the deep shadows of the darkest forests. No cat has heard from him since he gave up Poisonheart, his daughter. Some cats think he's dead. No one dared to go search for him, if they did; they would face an ugly battle or even death. Lostfate was raised to be blood-thirsty. Lostfate doesn't have any love or mercy, not even a little trace. Some elders say that he has a pitch-black heart. Many rumors had been spread. Lostfate is now known as a folktale; that doesn't exist.... Or does he? Lostfate's story Lostfate's kithood is unknown. When he was 23 moons, he appeared in the forest. All the cats thought he was a nice cat; and were eager to meet him. One day, a patrol from BlazingClan revealed Lostfate's true identity. It was a cool day of Leafbare; the leaves were shimmering with frost. Lostfate rested in a tree branch. His ears flicked as he floated in a dream. Suddenly he heard paw steps. He grunted and looked up from his sleep. Lostfate's eyes were blazed with sleep as he eyed the patrol. Bramblestrike was leading the patrol; she was the first one to speak. "Hello," she dipped her head, " you are Lostfate, a fellow loner. Correct?" Bramblestrike countered. Leopardcloud smiled as she glanced up at Lostfate. Lostfate grinned; there was something about the way he grinned.... He flicked his tail and nodded. "Yes, Bramblestrike." Bramblestrike's jaw fell, "How did you know my name?" She asked. "I've been watching... " Lostfate mewed, his grin growing wider. A growl rose in Darkpelt's throat, "Watching ''us? You were spying on us!" He snarled his eyes burning with anger. "Now, Darkpelt, you mustn't get angry. Lostfate isn't a threat... Hopefully." Bramblestrike whispered the last word. She stepped infront of Darkpelt. Darkpelt muttered something and looked away. Sunpaw stood excitedly by Leopardcloud. "Lostfate seems like a nice cat!" Sunpaw mewed his tail lashing. Leopardcloud nodded. "So, Sunpaw, I see that you've been made an apprentice recently... Along with Flarepaw. Brightsun must be very proud.." Lostfate mewed suddenly as he set his gaze on Sunpaw. Sunpaw's tail shot straight up, "That's right! And Brightsun is very very proud of us!" He meowed his voice filled with astonishment. That was when Bramblestrike narrowed her eyes. "Lostfate- how much have you been watching?" She asked, her mew edged with suspicion. Before Lostfate could reply, Darkpelt suddenly snarled, "He's a spy!" he spat his words, "We can't trust him or him being in our territory!" Saying that, Darkpelt leapt at Lostfate. Instantly, Lostfate whipped around to face Darkpelt; his pelt bristling. Lostfate slashed his claws through Darkpelt's muzzle, fresh blood splattering the ground. Darkpelt yowled in rage and raked his claws down Lostfate's shoulder. Lostfate sneered and lunged on top of Darkpelt and bit down hard at his neck. Darkpelt struggled under his grasp. "Enough! Both of you!" Bramblestrike hissed, her voice rising. The toms payed no attention at the she-cat's words. Sunpaw yelped and ducked under his mentor, Leopardcloud. Bramblestrike lunged herself at the toms trying to break them apart. Lostfate let go of Darkpelt and slammed himself into Bramblestrike. Bramblestrike sneered with agony and leapt at Lostfate; her claws slashing wildly. The two cats rolled on the forest floor. Darkpelt wheezed heavily. "Go get Sunstar now!" Leopardcloud ordered Sunpaw. Sunpaw nodded and pelted off. Leopard snarled and ran into battle with Lostfate. Lostfate was standing on top of Bramblestrike; who was sprawled on the floor, blood gushing from her side. Leopardcloud ran herself into the massive tom, managing to knock him off her deputy. She nipped his throat and sunk her claws into his chest. Lostfate yowled in pain. Then, strong yowls rose from the forest around them. Sunstar, Wolfstorm, Rivernight, Stonewater, Hawktalon, and Sunpaw emerged from the bushes. All the cats leapt at Lostfate, batting their paws at him with unsheathed claws. Lostfate had no choice but to flee. He snarled in rage and defeat and disappeared into the shadows. Leopardcloud, Darkpelt and Bramblestrike were heaving and matted with blood. "Hawktalon, Rivernight and Sunpaw, please help these cats to Wavefeather's den." Sunstar ordered. The cats nodded and padded over the the battle worn cats. Sunstar signaled to Wolfstrom and Stonewater to follow. They nodded too, and padded after Sunstar. Lostfate slowly made his way through the gnarled roots of the trees. His pelt was crimson with blood. He was slightly limping, and his eyes stung. Why didn't I kill one of those mouse-hearts!? '' He scolded himself, sitting down by a bush. He yawned and curled up, his eye lids beginning to droop with sleep. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fanfictions Category:Ripple.Of.Mc's fanfics